Just friends
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Heather and Naya can't help their feelings, not even the ones for each other. HeYa
1. Chapter 1

Their hands held on a little longer than they needed too, they stared at each a little longer than they normally would. And their kisses on the cheek lasted much longer than appropriate, but neither of them said anything. There was no doubt that they had both noticed the change in their friendship, the hugs were more often and you would always find them cuddling when they were randomly sitting around the set waiting. But they didn't say anything and not because it was barely noticeable because it was, they didn't have a touchy feely kind of relationship but they didn't say anything. And that was the part the scared them both, they were scared that if they pointed out the changing friendship that it would stop. And lets it face it, neither of them wanted that.

The whole cast was lazily hanging around waiting to be called to do their scene, Naya and Heather weren't entirely sure where everyone else was and they were too focused on each other to really care. Naya was sat with her back flat against one of the studio walls with Heather sat between her legs with her back pushed firmly up against Naya's front while their hands absent mindedly wrapped around each others.

"Have you said it yet?" The air filled with tension at the simple question.

"Said what?"

"Your 'I love you's'" Heather clarified

"Uhh..you know we've only been dating for like a month right?"

"Yeah? But have you?" She instantly regretted asking because now she didn't want to know.

"No we haven't." Naya said cheerily, completely unaware of the relief that washed over Heathers face.

"Do you? I mean do you love him?"

"Well he is my boyfriend?"

"That wasn't my question Nay. Do you love Matt?"

Naya pulled her hands away from Heathers as she thought about the question, she cared about him despite the fact they hadn't been together very long. But she wasn't sure she go as far to say that she _loved _him, although maybe there was the potential for that. He made her smile, he made her happy and he just generally made her feel good.

"I guess not..i mean, not yet anyway. He's a nice guy." Naya stated proudly, Matt was a nice guy and she was happy she gave him a chance.

"Really? I think he's an ass. You do know it's him writing the Brittana relationship? He's totally fucked it." She sulked and pushed further into Naya.

"You really want to talk about this now Heather?"

"Why not? He's your boyfriend."

"Heather! It's his job alright."

"His _job _is to write us a good story!"

"You really want to argue about our _fictional_ characters relationship Heather? Really?" They were both protective of their characters relationship and sometimes they got a little carried away. But they knew they had a huge fan base and this was people lives they had to show. Things like this really happened and for that reason they wanted it to be true and romantic. They desperately wanted their alter ego's to get their happy ending.

"No, no I'm sorry. You're right." Heather said sadly, this wasn't where she planned on the conversation going. Matt probably was a nice guy, and if he made Naya happy then that should be good enough for her right? But it wasn't and she couldn't help it.

"It's alright…plus, He does kinda write shitty stuff doesn't he?" They both giggled at the confession and Heather continued to laugh uncontrollably and plea when Naya poked her at her sides to the point she found herself laughing to where she found it hard to breath.

"But what about you eh?"

"What about me what?" Heather asked in curiosity.

"Taylor! How is he?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started on him."

Naya sighed sadly, "What's he done now?"

"He called me yesterday and said that he couldn't come down this weekend because he's busy. Can you believe that? I haven't seen him in 2 months Nay."

"Long distance is tough Hemo, you know it'll be worth it when he does get here though right, if you know what I mean." Naya replied playfully with a wink even though the thought of Heather and Taylor repulsed her. She tried to lighten the mood because that was all she could do.

They were sat in a comfortable silence thinking about their relationships before another voice called out and pulled them out of their thoughts.

"Heather and Naya!" A man's voice called out, They had jus t won nationals and it was time to do their victory kiss.

Heather quickly got to her feet, probably a little too quickly. She offered a hand down to Naya, "M'lady!"

"God Heather you're such a dork." Naya couldn't help but giggle but allowed herself to be pulled up by her best friend.

"You ready?"

"Let's go get our lady kisses on."

The butterflies in both their stomachs suddenly sprung to life at the sentence and they both secretly wished the sentence meant much more than a Brittany and Santana kiss. But it wasn't. They were just friends, they had boyfriends and that wasn't right.

* * *

**Never written a Heya fic before D: But I couldn't help my feelings for Naya lately. The Matt revelation that I still kinda hope isn't true, AGH. And the video that's just hella sexy. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Also, you should follow me on Tumblr! :) Just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heather had waited for this moment for a long time, since reading the script she couldn't wait to kiss her best friend again. Was that weird? No. No of course it wasn't. Sometimes girls do that, they kiss their best friends, plus this was part of their job. Not that she was complaining. Ever chance she got to kiss Naya was one she was happy to take, so what if she had a boyfriend? It was all innocent, anything for the fans.

Everything was set up around them, all the confetti had been thrown and they were just about to get their cue from Ryan to go ahead and kiss, should she be nervous? She was. They had done it before and this wasn't any different, there hadn't been many kisses between the girls but it was enough to make her want more.

Naya's arm strength held Heather's body up, she trusted her so much that if she let go, she'd fall flat on her ass. But Naya wouldn't drop her, despite the teasing.

"You do know your life is quite literally in my hands now doing you?" Naya whispered into Heather's ear. Just feeling the hot breath that close to her almost made her lose the grip she had around the tan neck.

"You wouldn't." She challenged.

"Never." The smile Naya gave her was enough to make her heart melt. Now she _really _wanted to kiss her best friend, so much that she could barely contain the excitement when Ryan called out the magic word.

"Action."

Naya was a natural when it came to being on TV, she did everything so flawlessly and Heather would be first to admit that she was a good kisser. When the tan face slowly came to hers, it was to not grab her face and kiss her until her face was sore..That wasn't in the script.

Naya's lips were soft and gentle. Feeling the breath on her face, her heart started beating so fast that she thought it was going to pump out of her chest and fly away. They were told to keep the kiss strictly PG, but the second Heather felt warm lips on hers, she immediately hardened it. She instantly regretted it when she felt Naya's lips stop moving against her own. _Oh god, was that too much?_ _Of course it was too much? God damn it Heather, this is your best friend- _Until she felt Naya pick up the pace again. It was everything she'd ever imagined and then some. That strictly PG rule was a thing of the past, Heather wanted more and she wanted it now. Not even caring who was in the room, and who would see, she was going to go for it! And she had every intention of trying to get her tongue access into the mouth that danced so smoothly against hers until-

"Cut!" Ryan yelled in anger, but they didn't stop. They continued to kiss before bringing it to a halt when Ryan called out again.

They reluctantly pulled apart and Heather could feel the blush rushing to her cheeks. She stood and awkwardly stepped out of Naya's arms and looked around the room. Everybody..Literally, everybody was staring at the 2 with their jaws on the floor. One of the back dancers stood by the buffet table even drop his coffee mug.

The room stayed silent for a few seconds and Heather was sure she could feel the eyes burning holes into her.

"Okay girls..I know they've been together a while now but.._That,_ That was a little too much. We need to tone it down a little okay? I know it's what the fans want, but it's still prime time TV so it needs to be child friendly kisses." Ryan reasoned with the girls and they awkwardly smiled back and agreed.

Although Naya couldn't help but feel a little offended, she was probably the biggest Brittana shipper ever so being told they couldn't kiss like that was hard to take. They had been together for ages now but Ryan still refused to give them a super hot make out session that she kinda hoped would come up eventually. Still, he was director and what he said was final. But she really didn't want to reshoot the kiss, she could barely stop that time. How could she cope with doing it again? She was almost sure she felt a tongue trying to work its way in and by god if it had…would she have been able to stop? Tongue? That wasn't in the script.

"Can we just cut some of that and use it?" Naya finally managed to squeak out after recovering from the kiss with her friend, and Heather instantly tensed up. No! She wanted to reshoot it, she wanted to do it again, she wanted to-

"Yeah. Yeah sounds good! Wrap it up guys, we're done here."

Naya quickly walked off the set without saying anything to Heather, she actually wanted to avoid her for the rest of her life after that. Feelings were building up and she needed to stop them before they hit like a train. She panicked when she heard heels clanking up behind her, but then got confused when a heavy arm swung around her. She turned to find Matt standing there was goofy grin on his face.

"Shit Nay, that was hot." Naya was barely paying attention, she was focusing on the blonde who looked like she was coming her way until Matt showed up out of nowhere like a god damn ninja.

_Oh god. Matt's there. I could just turn and wal- Shit. She just saw me didn't she. Great, she totally did. Too late to walk away now Heather. Idiot. _She really wanted to just disappear, but they had both seen her approaching.

"Hey Nay..Matt," The venom that squired out when she said his name was totally an accident! "So, it's..Friday." She stated the obvious because she had nothing else too say, not while Matt was standing there looking like an ass.

"Uhhh..Yeah, yeah it is." Matt replied awkwardly. _I wasn't talking to you._ Damn! There she goes again, she knew she shouldn't be hating on her best friends man, but when that man has full time access to the girl you love, it's kind of hard to pretend you don't hate every hair on his head.

"Matt, I think Heather means..you know, It's Friday?" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't get it. Anyway." He turned to Naya and almost completely blocked Heather of out the conversation, "We should do something tonight."

"Uhh..Yeah, but..it's Friday?"

"What does it matter that it's Friday Naya!" He yelled in anger, he felt left out of some kind of secret, because he was.

"It means." Heather tried to sound nice but it just wasn't happening. _Is he really wearing sunglasses? It's raining outside. And he's inside! God, if that doesn't spell asshole then-_ "On Fridays Naya and I hang out."

"Oh," he turned slightly to look into Heathers eyes. "Well I'm sure you wouldn't mind me stealing her away for the night would you?" He added a wink and it was probably meant to be friendly and cute. It wasn't. Of course they were having sex! How could they not be? They were growns up in a relationships, she wasn't 5 and she couldn't pretend it wasn't happening. But that didn't mean she wanted to see him almost rubbing it in her face. Maybe he wasn't, but sine she hated him already, there'd be no harm is assuming the worst of him.

"I'm sure Heather wouldn't mind no, But I would. I don't break tradition and you know that Matt." Naya defeaned and Heather's heart skipped a beat, no..five. She had just chosen her over him! Well, not in the way she hoped, but it was a start.

"So I'll go home and get my stuff. Then we can get our cuddle on, right Hemo?"

* * *

**I'm totally Matt bashing. I can't help it. He's got my lady. It's awkward for everyone because she's accidently in a relationship with him instead of me. **

**Anyway, I got a bunch of alerts and favourites so thank you! But I need to hear from you guys! What you like and what you hate! REVIEW :)**


End file.
